leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Morec0/(Champion Concept) Nausanda - Usher of the Void (v2.0)
If you read this please leave a comment. I would appreciate any and all feedback on this champion, be it good or bad. Thank you and have a wonderful day/night/life in general. Previous: Aurvora - The Architect of the Desert Next: (Unknown) - The Hive and Queen Morec0 '''Presents: '''Nausanda - Usher of the Void Attributes: Mage, Support Base Stats: Health: 310 (+78 per level) HP Regen: 7.6 (+.25 per level) Mana: 260 (+45 per level) Mana Regen: 6.4 (+.63 per level) Damage: 53 (+2.5 per level) Attack Speed: .52 (+3.1% per level) Armor: 8 (+4 per level) Magic Ressist: 30 (+1.25 per level) Movement Speed: 300 Range: 500 ' (Innate Passive) Malefic Empowerment' – After using an ability Nausanda gains increased movement speed for a short duration and lowers the cooldown of all subsequent abilities cast by .3 seconds. This effects stacks up to 10 times. Ability is not refreshed as new stacks are added. Movement Speed Increase: 3% Movement Speed Increase Duration: 3 Seconds ' Q (Active) Null Wave' – Nausanda sends out a wave of Void energy in a line, dealing damage and slowing the first target it hits for a few seconds. All enemy units adjacent to the first target are damaged and slowed for 50% of the original amount. Range: 650 units Damage to Original Target: 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 (+60% ability power) Slow: 30% Slow Duration: 1 / 1.1 / 1.4 / 1.7 / 2 seconds Radius of Slow: 350 units Cooldown: 11 / 9.5 / 8 / 6.5 / 5 seconds Projectile Speed: 1250 W (Active) Entrance to the Void – Nausanda summons a void portal that allies may click on in order to instantly teleport towards Nausanda’s current location, increasing their movement speed for a few seconds. Enemies that walk onto the portal will be teleported to the farthest point away from Nausanda within its radius and will be stunned for a few seconds. The portal will close after 2 uses by friend or foe. Range: 800 units Movement Speed Increase: 20% Movement Speed Increase Duration: 3 seconds Radius of Portal: 300 units Radius of Teleport: 600 units Stun Duration: .5 seconds Cooldown: 20 / 18.3 / 16.6 / 14.9 / 13.2 seconds ' E (Active) Sacrificial Right' – Deals magic damage when cast on an enemy Minion or Champion. When it lands a killing blow on an enemy Melee, Caster, or Siege Minion it will convert that minion into a Melee, Caster or Siege Voidling with stats equal to a precentage the stats of the killed Minion and only grant half the bounty gold. If this ability is cast on a friendly Minion it will instantly die and release an AoE heal that replenishes life equal to nearby friendly Champions. The Voidling will follow Nausanda and attack what she attacks. The Voidlings provide no gold upon death. Voidling Stat Precentage: 50% / 50% / 65% / 65% / 80% Range: 1000 units Cooldown: 13 / 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 Damage: 60 / 120 / 180 / 240 / 300 (+60% ability power) Health Replenished: 5% of nearby allied Champions life (+70% ability power) Radius of AoE Heal: 500 Units ' R (Active) Ritual of Summoning '– Nausanda channels a summoning ritual for a few seconds that results in the summoning of four BVoidborn Reconstitutors/B that remain around Nausanda amd heal nearby allies; Nausanda herself receives no healing from this ability. Each Voidborn Reconstitutor '''lasts 20 seconds and is assigned to a particular allied Champion and will heal no other but that Champion, if they are slain that champion will no longer receive a healing bonus. Cooldown begins when last '''Voidborn Reconstitutor is slain. All non-specified stats for Voidborn Reconstitutors are equal to Nausanda's. Ritual of Summoning Cast Time: 3.5 / 2.8 / 2.1 seconds Healing Per Second: 60 / 120 / 180 (+40% of Ability Power) Voidborn Reconstituto'''r Life: 400 / 650 / 900 '''Voidborn Reconstitutor Healing Range: 500 Units (from Reconstitutor location) Cooldown: 180 seconds Lore: A tragic history surrounds Nausanda, but it is a history quickly forgotten as onlookers bear witness to her malefic power. The energies of the Void are at her beck and call, heeding to her every whim and seeing to her every victory. With ritual sacrifice and incantation she ushers forth the creatures of the Void, threatening to begin the invasion that Malzahar and his ilk have foretold of for so long. Nausanda was inadvertently transported into the Void when her father attempted to rescue her from a ritual sacrifice lead by Malzahar. The Prophet of the Void assumed his plans to usher forth the Void with the girl’s death had failed, but he, even with his great power and ability of prophecy, failed to see what the Void Walker’s actions had truly wrought. Nor did Kassadin, in his great sorrow, truly ponder the fate he had mistakenly forced upon his only child. Trapped within the Void, exposed to the chaotic, maddening energies and forces that such creatures as Cho’Gath had had been born of, Nausanda had no choice but to fight with every ounce of her strength. The Void’s raw power threatened to swallow her whole, to destroy her mind, body, and soul altogether, but it abstained from doing so. Instead, the dark voice of the Void prodded at her psyche, whispering terrible, vile things to her. It told her of sights too horrific to describe, and of beings too horrific to name. It told her of how these sights came to be and what these creatures had done, with each word attempting to pry her out of the shell she so desperately forced around her mind. But as days and years passed upon Runeterra, eternities passed within timeless the Void. Nausanda’s torture, the voice’s prodding, was never ceasing, never relenting. Each second it whispered to her was drawn out and quickened at the same time. As events began and ceased within the realms of reality, Nausanda’s shield of withdrawal began to crack, and she began to lose control of her own mind. At last the Void succeeded, and Nausanda was pulled from her forced introversion. For the first time since her arrival to the Void, she was opened to it; eyes, mind, and spirit all opened to gaze and embrace the Void. As malefic energies filled her, the girl who had called herself Nausanda was lost and a new woman claimed her body. The voice whispered to Nausanda of her new purpose: return to Valoran. Join the League of Legends. Assist Malzahar with turning to their cause or killing Kassadin. Usher forth the Void. Nausanda was deposited within the ruins of Icathia upon the back of the voidborn designed to serve her as her mount and immediately marched towards the Institute of War. It was to Kassadin’s horror and dismay when, after failing to convince him to join her on the side of Void, she denounced the Void Walker as her father and adopted Malzahar in his stead. Now she serves as a champion upon the Fields of Justice that seeks two things: the death of Kassadin, and the furthering of preparations for the inevitable coming of the Void. “For the moment Runeterra knows only the lightest touch of the Void, but soon it shall feel its full grasp.” - Nausanda Appearance: Nausanda herself is never seen, save for a black silhouette within an orb of malicious purple magic. The orb crackles with energy, and not even the mightiest of Summoner magic are able to pierce through its veil to see what lies within. This has led to much speculation about the figure within: mayhap Nausanda was physically altered by the Void, or perhaps she never returned from that realm at all. Whatever the case, this Nausanda’s powers are without doubt tied to the void; when attacking enemies at range she flings forth bolts of Void magic. The creature upon which Nausanda is the size of Cho’Gath but bears more of a resemblance to the smaller voidlings that herself and Malzahar can summon at will. It seems as though the creature was specifically designed for her, though, as its back is curved in a deep, concave shape, and the orb in which Nausanda rides fits perfectly into it. When enemies are within melee distance, it is this mount of hers that swipes at them with its claws. The voidlings that Nausanda summons vary in appearance, but only slightly. The Melee Voidlings are the most similar to the traditional variety that Malzahar has been known to summon, but its forefront claws are enlarged greatly, and end in much sharper points. The Caster Voidlings are lankier than their melee counterparts, and second pair of smaller, three-clawed hands extends from their underbelly; it is from these hands they cast void energies at their opponents. The Siege Voidlings are extremely large and bulky compared to their counterparts, but despite their size they too cast forth bolts of void magic to damage targets from a range (albeit a shorter one than their smaller counterparts). Lastly are the fearsome Voidborn Reconstitutors that are within the summoning power of Nausanda. They tower above most champions on long, thin, spider-like legs. Carapace abdomens are connected to a very humanoid upper body with four, five-clawed arms. Their heads are mostly mouth, with three eyes located on the top of them. Despite their imposing size, however, they are very fragile, and can be felled quickly by a number of champions. Quotes: ''' '''Selected: “You wish to know what I have seen, Summoner?” Attacking: ''' “Lives end in death; worlds end in Void.” “Be consumed by the Void!” “They perish with a whisper!” “You are null and void!” “For the Void!” “Such horrors await them!” “They shall fall before us!” “Obsticles shall be removed!” “The Void will swallow them!” “They have no future but death!” “The Void shall not be averted!” '''Movement: “The Void draws nearer.” “Icathia beckons!” “We march onward.” “They shall not stop our advance.” “The mind writhes.” “As you wish.” “Embrace the Void!” “Without question.” “We shall comply.” “The hungering dark watches, always.” “I never rest.” Taunt: (The orb Nausanda is in reshapes itself into a female humanoid figure and points forward, Nausanda’s silhouette visible in the chest) “The Void comes for your world! Nothing shall prevent them from consuming it!” “You are but specks to the infinite numbers of the Void! Submit and embrace the darkness!” “The horrors of the Void shall be known! And nothing is capable of preventing their arrival!” (If an Enemy Kassadin is Nearby) “Join us, father! Embrace the Void properly!” Joke: ' ''(Nausanda’s orb lifts off of the Voidborn’s back and floats into the air. The Voidborn moves away as it quickly descends, causing it to crash into the ground.) “They tell me I take after my father… And this creature takes after a fool.” “The power of the Void knows to limit!... But sometimes its intelligence comes into question…” '''Enemies Displaced by Entrance to the Void: “The Void rejects you!” “You are not worthy!” Allies Displaced by Entrance to the Void: “The Void welcomes you.” “Behold the madness from which we come!” Using Sacrificial Right: “A gift for the Void!” “One of many!” “More shall come!” “The Void grants its boon!” “They shall be next!” Successfully Csating Ritual of Summoning: ' “The ruination of this world commences!” “The Void can no longer be contained!” “Glory to Icathia!” '''Unsuccessfully Casting Ritual of Summoning: ' “Only a minor inconvenience!” “Merely a setback!” “The Void may be dealyed, but it is never halted!” '''Special Interactions: (If a Cho’Gath is Nearby) “You piddle your time away, Cho’Gath. Begin the consumption of this world!” (If a Kog’Maw is Nearby) “You have consumed more than your share, Kog’Maw. Metamorphose and show these mortals the true face of the Void!” (If a Kha’Zix is Nearby) “You waste your time seeking the cat, Kha’Zix. There is more powerful prey to be had!” (If an Allied Malzahar is Nearby) “Together, father, we shall ensure that this world is prepared for the Void’s arrival.” (If an Allied Kassadin is Nearby) “Have you renounced your foolishness at last, father?” (Upon Killing Kassadin) “You should have joined us when you had the chance, Ifather/I.” (Upon Killing any Shadow Isles Champion) “This world is for the Void! The dead shall be consumed as well!” Playing As: When supporting with Nausanda, communication is key. Killing minions with BSacrificial Right/B will mean taking away Creep Score from your Attack Damage Carry, even though it means turning enemy minions against them and the healing of your allies. Be wary of your positioning when casting BEntrance to the Void/B. What might have been intended to save an ally may kill them instead or what may have been intended to help secure a kill may save a foe if not used carefully. The healing beams of the BVoidborn Reconstitutors/B will reveal the locations of cloaked or hidden allies, keep in mind the radius of their healing abilities when you have your ultimate active. Playing Against: Nausanda’s ultimate is interruptible via stun or silence, although the window of opportunity for this decreases with each level she increases it. Melee, Caster, and Seige Voidlings will grant the same gold bounty when killed as their minion counterpart. Watch the Voidborn Reconstitutors’ healing beams to see the location of poorly positioned enemy champions. Possible Skins: Classic Nausanda - See Above Description Nightmare Nausanda - Voidborn is similar to the appearence of the Nightmare Cho'gath skin, orb on its back is now a dark blue. Frozen Void Nausanda - Voidborn colors become light blue and whites, orb on its back turns into a ball of ice. For the original concept, check here. I give Riot full permission to use this idea, unaltered or not, should they desire to; all I ask for is a by-name mention. Category:Custom champions